Milo et Camus en 50 phrases
by millenium d'argent
Summary: Milo et Camus en 50 phrases, 1 thème par phrase, défi écrit pour la communauté " Juste une phrase ".
1. Phrases 1 à 10

**50 phrases, Milo et Camus**

Ecrit pour la communauté " 1 phrase ", 50 thèmes, série 2 : thèmes débiles.

Disclaimer : Rien à moi... blablabla... tout à M.K... Je kidnappe Milo et Camus pour les torturer.

Série: Saint Seiya – Manga/Anime  
Pairing: Milo x Camus  
Rating: euh, T ?  
Nombre de phrases : 10/50

* * *

**# Les thèmes débiles**

01/50 # Roulette

Milo ayant demandé innocemment la signification de l'expression"jouer à la roulette russe", eut la frayeur de sa vie quand son amant joignit le geste explicatif à la parole en braquant un revolver – mais d'où le Verseau le possédait-il d'ailleurs ? – sur sa tempe et tira sans frémir un cil.

02/50 # Mercure

Blotti en face d'un feu trop maigre, Milo du Scorpion grelottait en s'interrogeant sur le goût récurrent de son chéri pour les séjours romantiques en Sibérie, à une température gelant le mercure dans le thermomètre : il faudrait que les choses changent avant qu'il ne finisse en bonhomme de neige.

03/50 # Violette

Le seul souvenir que Camus avait de la rougeole qui l'avait frappé jeune apprenti, c'était un verre d'eau dans lequel baignait une violette renouvelée chaque jour par le fidèle Milo squattant l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire.

04/50 # Chapelure

Ce soir là, Milo en eut tellement marre de manger du poisson pané préparé par un Camus peu imaginatif, qu'il fila à la cuisine pour répandre les paquets de chapelure sur le carrelage.

05/50 # Cutter

Les semaines qui suivirent la bataille du sanctuaire et la mort de Camus, Milo passa des nuits atroces à jouer avec un cutter, caressant inlassablement la tentation de trancher ses veines pour mettre fin à cette douleur sans cesse renouvelée.

06/50 # Livre

Camus possédait la bibliothèque la plus fournie du Sanctuaire, mais quand Milo utilisa "Les Misérables" pour caler le pied d'une table bancale, il vit rouge et jura de ne plus prêter le moindre livre.

07/50 # Façade

Le jour où il comprit que la carapace glacée de son compagnon n'était qu'une façade dissimulant sa timidité, Milo n'eut de cesse de chercher une fissure pour s'y engouffrer, envahissant et volubile.

08/50 # Ventilateur

L'amour demande des concessions, Milo apportant une couverture chauffante au temple du Verseau et Camus un ventilateur dans le Temple du Scorpion.

09/50 # Papier cadeau

Hyoga taquinait souvent son maître sur le piteux aspect froissé de l'emballage de ses présents de Noël, sans imaginer un instant que chaque année Milo se jetait sur son amant pour lui faire l'amour au milieu du papier cadeau.

10/50 # Bureau

Il y a bureau et bureau, et si pour le sage Camus il s'agissait d'une pièce calme où travailler, pour le bouillant Milo cela évoquait un meuble sur lequel prouver sa virilité à l'homme de sa vie.


	2. Phrases 11 à 20

**50 phrases, Milo et Camus**

Ecrit pour la communauté " 1 phrase ", 50 thèmes, série 2 : thèmes débiles.

Disclaimer : Rien à moi... blablabla... tout à M.K... Milo et Camus sont toujours prisonniers.

Série: Saint Seiya – Manga/Anime  
Pairing: Milo x Camus  
Rating: euh, T ?  
Nombre de phrases : 20/50

* * *

**# Les thèmes débiles**

11/50 # Scotch

Camus était peut-être polyglotte, mais des nuances grecques lui échappaient parfois, et le jour où Aiola invité par Milo réclama du scotch, il se ridiculisa en amenant un rouleau de papier collant.

12/50 # Calepin

Il pointa de son petit crayon bien affuté une ligne écrite dans le petit calepin à couverture noire qu'il trimballait partout : « Tu avais dit en t'installant chez moi que nous partagerions les tâches, Milo, et voici trois fois que j'hérite de la vaisselle… »

13/50 # Sac

Encore un mystère de mon cher Camus : _comment_ arrive-t-il à caser le triple de vêtements que moi dans un sac de voyage de dimensions identiques, et surtout _comment_ est-ce possible que pas une de ses chemises n'en sorte froissée ?

14/50 # Musique

Il me faut du bruit, écouter les éclats d'une musique brutale, et toi tu n'as besoin que des sifflements lugubres des plaines glacées de ta chère Sibérie pour unique symphonie monocorde.

15/50 # Calendrier

Plus les années passent, plus il y a de croix à inscrire sur le calendrier : anniversaires, mariages, un an d'amour, deux ans, trois ans ; tout va trop vite, je redoute le jour où nous commémorerons des décès.

16/50 # Charrette

« Milo, si tu ne cesses pas un peu de faire le singe avec cette charrette, tu ne m'accompagneras plus au supermarché, tu sais que c'est gênant, tout le monde nous regarde, attention, le rayon, Miloooooo !! »

17/50 # Repas

Aux préludes de leurs amours, les repas pris avec les autres chevaliers au réfectoire du Sanctuaire se raréfièrent jusqu'à disparaître totalement, remplacés par des dînettes dans leur grand lit, le plateau souvent bousculé pour un dessert… succulent.

18/50 # Chocolat

" Cholestérol", " diabète ", " sucres néfaste ", " obésité " : ces mots voltigeaient autour de ses oreilles sans parvenir à y entrer, et il s'enfonça un autre carré de ce délicieux chocolat dans la bouche, laissant à son ami les déplaisants bâtonnets de carottes crues qui ne pouvaient en _aucun_ cas constituer un dessert acceptable.

19/50 # Nouille

« Non mon canard, je n'irais pas bouffer chez les bronzes avec ton cher disciple : à chaque fois c'est cette Shunreï qui cuisine, j'en ai marre du riz collant, des nouilles et des baguettes, et je préfère manger une pizza chez DeathMask… avec les doigts ! »

20/50 # Poster

« Non, Milo, il n'est absolument_ pas_ question que tu accroches un poster de cet affreux groupe punk à la place de ce tableau du Sacré-Cœur qui me rappelle notre voyage romantique. »


	3. Phrases 21 à 30

**50 phrases, Milo et Camus**

Ecrit pour la communauté " 1 phrase ", 50 thèmes, série 2 : thèmes débiles.

Disclaimer : Rien à moi... blablabla... tout à M.K... Je ne suis pas prêt de libérer Milo et Camus.

Série: Saint Seiya – Manga/Anime  
Pairing: Milo x Camus  
Rating: euh, T ?  
Nombre de phrases : 30/50

Thème 28 spécialement dédicacé à mon ami David qui comprendra l'allusion (que de souvenirs de fans de la première heure !

**# Les thèmes débiles**

21/50 # Pocky

Cela en devenait exaspérant, à la fin, mais chaque fois que son élève attentionné lui rapportait deux boîtes de ces délicieux biscuits japonais, Milo les vidait en une soirée en glapissant avec bonheur : " Pocky, Pocky, Pocky ! ", ses lèvres ourlées de miettes postillonnées généreusement aux alentours.

22/50 # Écartèlement

Le voyant se dresser devant moi, contre moi, ressuscité en Spectre d'Hadès, j'ai été écartelé entre mon cœur et ma raison, mon amour et mon devoir de Chevalier d'Athéna, ma tendresse et ma haine…

23/50 # Faux

Le futur chevalier du froid _savait_ que l'amour n'était que mensonge ; il fit plus d'une fois pleurer Milo en niant la profondeur de son attachement, certain que le séduisant Scorpion passerait bientôt à autre chose, brisant son cœur : croire que tout était faux, c'était se protéger.

24/50 # Vrai

Le petit français était un apprenti méfiant comme un animal sauvage, indifférent à tout ce qui n'était pas un écrit, ne croyant en rien d'autre qu'en la connaissance ; cela ne découragea pas le jeune Milo, qui à force de lui répéter que son amitié était "_vraiment vraie"_, finit par le convaincre de basculer dans cette délicieuse faiblesse : Milo devint sa vérité.

25/50 # Crayon

Ce n'était pourtant qu'un petit crayon court, au bout rongé, taillé inégalement, mais ce présent enfantin d'un Camus au regard grave et au sourire imperceptible, il le conserva des années durant comme un trésor inestimable.

26/50 # Banane

Souvent le Verseau se disait qu'il ne devrait pas être permis – pour son propre bien – que Milo parvienne à éplucher et déguster une banane si… en y mettant tant de sensualité consciente, accompagnée d'un petit coup d'œil oblique et coquin, bref, toute cette banale et triviale action revêtant un incroyable appel au vice.

27/50 # Chat

Camus avait tellement mis de temps et de réflexion pour se décider à égayer son temple d'un animal de compagnie, qu'il prit comme une offense personnelle que l'inconscient Scorpion débarque un soir avec un chaton rondouillard et agité, dont le regard mutin manifesta un intérêt immédiat pour son bel aquarium peuplé de poissons exotiques.

28/50 # Vache

Je ne me lasse pas de ce simple bonheur : allongé le nez dans l'herbe, toi qui lit un de tes pavés barbants, moi savourant la caresse du soleil et l'absence définitive de combats, tandis qu'autour de nous les vaches broutent dans la paix et l'harmonie.

29/50 # 69

D'accord, le rusé Scorpion lui avait donné à découvrir que 69 n'était pas seulement le chiffre venant avant 70, d'accord, c'était fort agréable : mais de là à s'exhiber avec un tee-shirt orné du nombre inscrit en grand et en rouge, qui attirait immanquablement les gloussements salaces de leurs pairs… non, il ne le supportait plus, et l'objet du délit allait prochainement être victime d'un malheureux accident de lavage.

30/50 # Loose

Il avoua son énième bêtise, ses yeux myosotis fixés sur le saphir déjà assombri des prunelles tant aimées : « Je suis désolé, Mumus chéri, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'effaçais ton précieux concert baroque-truc-machin en enregistrant l'album _Loose_…»

* * *


	4. Phrases 31 à 40

**50 phrases, Milo et Camus**

Ecrit pour la communauté " 1 phrase ", 50 thèmes, série 2 : thèmes débiles.

Disclaimer : Rien à moi... blablabla... tout à M.K... Non, le couple infernal, vous restez avec moi encore un peu.

Série: Saint Seiya – Manga/Anime  
Pairing: Milo x Camus  
Rating: euh, T ?  
Nombre de phrases : 40/50

Et merci à tout le monde pour ces gentilles reviews !

* * *

**# Les thèmes débiles**

31/50 # Cœur

« Je ne sais pas te dire je t'aime comme toi Milo ; je ne l'ai jamais dit ; tous ces mots doux que tu prononces, je n'y arrive pas… je sais juste que mon cœur t'appartient, que ta chaleur fondu la glace qui l'entourait, que j'ai besoin de toi, que tu es l'être le plus important au monde, que je me damnerais pour toi… »

32/50 # Cire

Confronté à l'insensibilité du futur magicien de l'eau et de la glace, le futur Scorpion songeait de temps en temps qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un mannequin de cire, qui ne lui rendrait jamais ses sentiments tendres.

33/50 # Dent

Milo finit par payer sa gourmandise sucrée, et son amant ne sut pas ce qui était le pire : voir un Chevalier d'Or d'Athéna larmoyer comme un gamin à l'idée du dentiste, ou encaisser le regard moqueur de ledit dentiste pendant l'opération caries, où il dut tenir la main d'un Milo recroquevillé de terreur face aux instruments de torture.

34/50 # Législation

Le chevalier du Scorpion ne prisait guère la lecture, mais éplucha durant de longues heures studieuses les coutumes de divers pays, cherchant la meilleure législation pour parvenir à épouser dans les formes un Camus du Verseau surpris par la soudaine soif de savoir de son amant.

35/50 # Bonbon

Le gardien du onzième temple sacrifiait parfois ses principes diététiques pour l'ineffable plaisir de laisser sa langue voler un bonbon acidulé dans la cavité buccale de Milo, qui se prêtait plus que volontiers à cet exercice.

36/50 # Lit

En jeune homme timide et pudique, Camus n'avait imaginé _la_ _chose_ que la nuit, mystérieusement dissimulée dans une chambre obscure, sous les draps épais d'un lit : un Milo débordant de fantasmes se chargea de détruire ce mythe en lui démontrant que les seuls accessoires nécessaires étaient eux seuls, dans n'importe quel endroit, moment et situation.

37/50 # Tabouret

« Mon petit canard de Sibérie, tu n'imagines même pas tout ce que je pourrais te faire sur un simple tabouret… » chuchota Milo dans le magasin d'ameublement, amenant un flot d'incarnat sur les joues pâles de son amant, qui fila derechef vers la sortie pour cacher sa honte.

38/50 # String

« J'espère que tu plaisantes, Milo, tu n'espérais pas en achetant ce… _truc_… que je l'enfilerais pour… je ne suis pas une stripteaseuse en string léopard, bon sang, et tu as beau cligner tes yeux de hamster obsédé que cela n'y changera rien ! »

39/50 # Herbe

Camus découvrit avec horreur son salon enfumé comme une tanière de blaireaux : son compagnon affalé dans le sofa avait les yeux rouges et l'élocution pâteuse, il avait osé inviter un DeathMask imbibé de _grappa_ et un Aphrodite très peu vêtu, et pour couronner le tout, il aperçut son innocent élève Hyoga complètement shooté au cannabis en train de réinventer le lac des cygnes sur la table basse…

40/50 # Homosexuel

Le plus gênant ce n'est pas d'être étiquetés comme homosexuels, mais le ton bas et rempli de précautions qu'ont certaines personnes pour le dire : le genre de chuchotement dans lequel est avouée une maladie incurable.


	5. Phrases 41 à 50

**50 phrases, Milo et Camus**

Ecrit pour la communauté " 1 phrase ", 50 thèmes, série 2 : thèmes débiles.

Disclaimer : Rien à moi... blablabla... tout à M.K... Bon allez, c'est fini, vous pouvez allez en récréation. Mais n'allez pas trop loin !

Série: Saint Seiya – Manga/Anime  
Pairing: Milo x Camus  
Rating: euh, T ?  
Nombre de phrases : 50/50

Voilà, c'est terminé snif... J'ai achevé le défi, les cinquante phrases sont terminées.

Encore merci à tout le monde pour ces gentilles reviews !

* * *

**# Les thèmes débiles**

41/50 # Famille

Il s'agissait d'un point douloureux de leur amour, un rêve impossible : fonder une famille avec des enfants, qui pour Milo possèderaient les yeux saphir de Camus et sa sagesse, et pour Camus les cheveux ébouriffés de Milo et son espièglerie.

42/50 # Trou

Parfois, ils se disputaient, et si Milo hurlait de rage en balançant des objets à tout va, Camus appliquait la technique de la bouderie : hautain et renfrogné, il se drapait dans un silence offensé, et le Scorpion impulsif devait s'efforcer ensuite durant plusieurs jours de récupérer son amant au plus profond de sa grotte intérieure.

43/50 # Babillage

Ils inventorièrent leurs défauts avec plus ou moins de mauvaise foi : Camus était coincé, rigide, rat de bibliothèque, trop indépendant pour un possessif Scorpion ; Milo était irresponsable, désordonné, impulsif, gourmand, obsédé sexuel, et fut enfin épinglé du crime suprême de babillage envers le silencieux Verseau.

44/50 # Langue

A l'arrivée de Camus au Sanctuaire, la langue fut un barrage naturel entre eux ; Milo ne s'en fit pas pour si peu, et se tourna vers un langage très gestuel le temps qu'ils apprennent à communiquer verbalement : ils en garderaient toujours quelque chose.

45/50 # Oreillons

A neuf ans, Milo attrapa les oreillons et les transmit à la moitié des apprentis ; il en garda un souvenir ébloui, car ayant contaminé aussi Camus, il enfreignait chaque nuit le règlement de l'infirmerie pour se serrer dans le même lit que son timide ami, qui sous l'effet de la fièvre se serrait contre lui en geignant.

46/50 # Nuit

Sous le règne du Grand Pope félon, ils durent faire semblant d'être simples pairs dans la journée : à peine s'ils s'adressaient la parole ; mais les nuits, longues et brûlantes, n'appartenaient qu'à eux.

47/50 # Vampire

Milo était envahissant, exigeant ; il prenait, dévorait, voulant sucer tel un vampire la moindre parcelle de l'homme aimé : le corps, le cœur, l'âme, tout devait lui appartenir.

48/50 # Vapeurs

Le futur Verseau, entouré d'effluves froids, ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa climatisation personnelle défaillait régulièrement, des bouffées de chaleur incontrôlables l'envahissant : au lieu de vouloir augmenter son cosmos, il aurait du relier ce fait à la présence récurrente de Milo à ses côtés.

49/50 # X

Triant les souvenirs de son compagnon disparu, Camus entremêla le rire et les larmes en dénichant une caisse de films X, que Milo avait su soustraire habilement à sa vue tout au long de leur vie commune.

50/50 # Zoo

Le jeune Scorpion aimait à imaginer une maison remplie de bruits d'enfants et d'animaux éclopés recueillis au fil du temps ; le rationnel Camus douchait son enthousiasme, arguant que la vie qu'ils étaient destinés à mener ne permettrait pas la création de ce zoo familial ; ils n'allaient qu'en direction d'une mort violente et précoce.


End file.
